Goliath Is My Name
|season=1 |number=8 |image=File:Goliath is My Name title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 14, 1988 |writer=Tom Lazarus |director=George Bloomfield |previous=The Second Seal |next=To Heal the Leper }} "Goliath Is My Name" is the eighth episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot A fantasy game and reality collide for students when the aliens invade a campus to steal a lethal biological substance. Things become even worse when an alien is exposed to the toxin and becomes a mentally unstable rogue. Synopsis At Ohio Polytech, during a fantasy version of a laser tag-like game set in the college's underground tunnels, student Robert Parkins, a former associate of Suzanne's, is killed by aliens attempting to steal lethal "Y Fever" from a campus lab. The team arrives to investigate. One of Parkins' teammates, possessed by the aliens, is infected by Y Fever. Frenzied, forgetting his alien identity, he disappears with two vials of Y Fever toxin, resuming the students' game. The team discovers the break-in and searches the tunnels for him. The aliens also search until Ironhorse kills them. Harrison, entering the game, tricks the alien / student into the lab where he's destroyed. Notes Quotes :Advocate #2: We can rely on the self-destructive nature of the primitives. :Advocate #3: It is our greatest ally. :Advocate #1: And our greatest enemy. This is truly a filthy place. :Debi: Have you heard from my mother? :Norton: Have I heard from your mother? Has Harrison called in from the field like he was supposed to? Have they forgotten my important contributions to this team? Has your mother completely discounted my value to this unit? Have they undermined my investigation? As a matter of fact, no. No, I have not heard from your mother. :Debi: No big deal. :Norton: My opinion exactly. Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Jeremy Ratchford as Student *Eric Bruskotter as Jefferson *Jason Blicker as Pete *Hume Baugh as Alien #1 *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #2 *Carolyn Dunn as Debra *Kelly Rowan as Kim *James Kee as Robert Parkins *Terry Doyle as Dean Holden *Alex Karzis as Samuel *Kevin Frank as Gabriel *Jill Hennessy as Patty *Darren O'Donnell as Alien #2 *Damon D'Oliveira as Alien #3 *T.J. Scott as Lab Technician *George Merner as Officer Helfreich *Richard Comar as Advocate #1 (uncredited) *Corinne Conley as Mrs. Pennyworth (uncredited) *Michael Rudder as Advocate #3 (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by George Bloomfield *Written by Tom Lazarus *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Robert Saad *Film Editor - Steve Weslak *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Second Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - First Assistant Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *John J. Thomson - Sound Mixer *George Solakofski - Sound Editor Special Effects *Tony Hayman - Special Effects Editor *Ted Ross - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Brian Howald - Matte Artist *Steve "Spaz" Williams - Graphics Artist Stunts *Robert Hannah - Action Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Scotty Allan - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Jill MacLauchlan - First Assistant Camera *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles *Susan Forrest - Casting: Canada Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Management *Emanuele "Danny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Catherine Reynolds - Continuity Supervisor *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant *Karen Nadon - Production Accounting Clerk (uncredited) References External links * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744037/ Goliath Is My Name] at IMDb * Thesis: Goliath is my Name (War of the Worlds 1×07) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes